Toy vehicles known as ride-ons for young children, such as toddlers, are known. Typically, young children do not have the dexterity to actuate the pedals normally provided on a standard tricycle, and very often the first ride-on provided to a young child does not have pedals but, instead, the child can propel the vehicle by pushing his or her feet against the floor. As the child gains strength and dexterity, the child is normally progressed to another vehicle such as a tricycle containing pedals. This requires the purchase of a separate toy vehicle for the child, and often the transition for a young child from the push-powered to a pedal-powered vehicle is difficult.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a toy vehicle for young children such as toddlers which can be propelled in the standard manner by push power and, additionally, may be alternatively powered by use of pedals standard for a tricycle. In this way, a child can not only develop at his or her own pace from a push-powered to a pedal-powered vehicle, but also only a single vehicle need be acquired for the child in order to instruct the child in the transition from push-powered towards a pedal-powered toy vehicle.